1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ring sizing devices and more particularly pertains to a new ring sizing device for reducing the size of a ring without permanently removing a section of the ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ring sizing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,708 describes an arcuate panel that is positionable along an inner surface of a ring to reduce the size of the ring. Another type of ring sizing device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,256 which includes a flexible plate that when positioned against an inner surface of ring, prevent the ring from rotating on a finger. U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,189 includes a flexible member having a clamp on one end and a gripping member on the other. The clamp and gripping member are engaged to opposite positions of an inner surface of a ring to reduce the effective diameter thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,354 includes a coiled ring size that includes rounded ends for the comfort of its user.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is easily positionable on a ring and which will not be readily fall away from the ring. Additionally, the device should be comfortable on the skin of a wearer of a ring as well as being readily camouflaged.